Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.08 \times \dfrac{21}{25} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{21}{25} = 0.84$ Now we have: $ 0.08 \times 0.84 = {?} $ $ 0.08 \times 0.84 = 0.0672 $